Infinite Spartan
by 123GOHANZ
Summary: Takes place at the end of HALO 4. John, Lasky, and the rest of Infinity's crew find themseves in a world where the Covenant don't exist and only women can pilot the ultimate weapon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. After reading **_**The Test Subject **_**by The Blazing Atsuma, I just had to create another fanfic. It inspired me. Don't worry fans of A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar. I intend to finish it, but I just can't contain this idea no more. **

**Just for the record, my knowledge of HALO lore isn't too much. I only know the basics. If I am wrong please tell me.**

**Anyways I present you Infinite Spartan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALO or Infinite Stratos  
**

Spartans, the ultimate soldier. A one man army created to stop rebellions and eventually to kill zealous aliens. They were gods on the battlefield. But they aren't immortal. This was the thought that came into the smart A.I. known as Cortana.

Everything came to a halt as a blinding flash erupted. The nuke has just gone off. There a single solution came to her_. _Using all of her processing power, she brought out a hardlight dome to cover the SPARTAN-II commando.

All John saw was a flash. He thought he'd finally die. That his luck has finally ran out. Slowly he opened his eyes. A blue dome surrounded him.

"I'm sorry John…" a whisper said.

His mind clicked. It was Cortana.

"NO! CORTANA!" for once the stoic super soldier screamed. But it was too late. She was gone.

_**UNSC Infinity**_

"Sir, the Didact's ship is showing energy spikes. I recommend that we bring the _Infinity_ away from it." The ships own AI, Roland, told Lasky.

Thomas stood still. Should he decide to leave the Chief to die? Or potentially put the ship and it's crew into harm's way. He gritted his teeth. "Roland, bring the _Infinity _aw-"

"Sir! Another energy spike detected. This time it's big! Possible that it's from its core." Roland paused. "The Didact's ship is pulling us in!" Roland said.

"What?! Bring all thrusters online!"

The Didact's ship warped and twisted. "It's no use sir! Our only hope out is to Slipspace jump!"

The _Infinity _croaked as neared the Forerunner ship. Crackles on energy erupted.

"Do it!" ordered the captain.

A hole tore through space itself. The ship moved onward trying anything to escape its imminent destruction. Unknown to them, they brought a certain Super soldier with them.

**It short I know. But I really just wanted to write something. Like I said, I don't know too much about HALO lore and I don't really know the terms for the Navy. So you can rant about that. **

**Anyways, if you liked it please review. Any comments on how to make this better would be greatly appreciated. **

**Oh and lastly, please check out my other fanfic A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar. With that, see next time. 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to a new chapter of Infinite Spartan. Like I said, if I'm wrong about something with the HALO lore, please correct me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALO or Infinite Stratos **

**Chapter 1: A Strange New World**

Goodbye was the final words the SPARTAN II commando heard from his friend A.I. The words kept repeating in his mind and every time he thought of it, he felt pain. Not the pain he was usually associated with, no, this felt…different. His heart felt weak, he couldn't think.

Suddenly he felt rumbling. For a moment he lost his balance and nearly fell over. Slowly the blue dome surrounding him dissolved and he soon saw the empty vastness of space, a broken Didact ship, and the UNSC _Infinity _exiting slipspace. However, they were growing smaller and smaller…and smaller.

Warning signs blared on his HUD. He turned his head to find Earth growing larger rapidly. Grabbing any nearby debris from the Composer, John used it to protect himself from reentry. Fiery flames surrounded him, his shields nearly breaking.

**UNSC **_**Infinity**_

Lasky groaned as he began getting up. Looking at his bridge, everyone was doing the same. Even the A.I. seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Errrr…Roland, status report."

"Ssssss….er. It seems that-that-that most our sis-sis-systems are still f-fully operational." Suddenly the A.I fluttered out of existence.

"Roland?" Asked Lasky.

"Sorry about that sir. Somehow going through the slipspace was messing with the _Infinity. _However, no critical systems were damaged. Repairs can commence once we dock back on Ear-wait a minute."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sir, it seems that this isn't _our _Earth." Replied Roland. Lasky raised an eyebrow. Sensing that the young captain was about to ask a question, the A.I. proceeded to explain. "Looking at the stars current locations, we're at the 21st century, the 2020's in fact. Sir…we've travelled back in time."

The captain remained silent. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

*Sigh*"Since we're at the 21st century, that means humans haven't mined the asteroid belt yet. Roland, does the _Infinity_ have the tools to do a mining operation?"

"Yes sir. I recommend we start up a planetary base on Mars, although a small one since we do not possess the capabilities of completely terraforming it."

"Good. I want all hands on this op. We need to get this ship back up and running. Is that understood?"

The A.I. nodded. As Lasky turned around, it called him out. "Sir, I've detected an anomaly. Hold on. Strange, IFF says that it's SPARTAN Sierra-117 and he's on a crash course towards Japan, Tokyo."

**Well how was it. Yes, its short. But fear not. The more followers and reviews this fanfic gets, the longer the chapters. So please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: IS meets Spartan

**This 123GOHANZ back with a new chapter of Infinite Spartan. I must admit, I've never expected this to have any views whatsoever considering chapters' relative shortness. **

**For people who wish to read about Cortana gaining control of an IS, I'm sad to say that 'she' is 'dead'. 'Her' existence is no more. Yes, it's sad to see a character of such value die. However I needed to do this to bring out the Chief's "human side". You may rant about this but I won't change this fact.**

**Discalimer: I do not own HALO or Infinite Stratos **

**Chapter 3: Infinite Stratos Meets Super Soldier**

John's helmet roared loudly, alarms blaring. Earth slowly became larger and the faint image of Japan became apparent. The fire around him became hotter and brighter as he neared the Earth. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure flying. Using the MJOLNIR's 's helmet's optics, he enlarged the image. What he saw slightly puzzled him.

It was white humanoid with wings, which reminded John of an angel. As if it saw him as a threat it began to dash towards him. John's training kicked in as he shifted his weight to have the Composer debris stand between him and the unknown. A satisfying _clang_ was heard. Quickly, he drew out his MA5D assault rifle and unleashed a volley out bullets.

The flying object jerked as the 7.62 Full Metal Jack rounds struck it. However the rounds never actually made contact with it. It's as if there was a shield surrounding it. John was able to unleash half the clip until it flew back, away from the MA5D's effective range. It dove upwards and stretched out its wings out. It spun quickly, unleashing orbs flying off in multiple directions.

John placed the debris in front of him, his instinct screamed "DON'T TOUCH THE ORBS!" He was proven correct when an explosion knocked the Forerunner metal away from his grip. John went into a free fall, his crash course also altering. Unfortunate for the SPARTAN II, the humanoid figure returned. John saw this and looked at all his options. Either he dive and hope that armor lock will mostly protect him or try to fight a flying hostile while free falling with nothing but an assault rifle and a magnum. Taking his chances he got into a diving position and his velocity increased. The ocean only few miles away and growing closer.

However, the unknown was not about to let him escape. Breaking the sound barrier, it quickly caught up with the SPARTAN and tackled him. It flew faster and made its course towards an island nearby. John used his augmented strength to push the angel-like thing off him. Quickly spinning around, he caught it by the leg. Climbing onto it's back, he forced it into a dive towards the island. It struggled, trying to force him off but to no avail. With only 15 feet between him and the hard rock surface, John jumped off and got into a roll. Time slowed down as he brought out his M5D and got into a kneeling position.

Dust and dirt flew everywhere. The unknown stood up. Finally up close, John was able to see more details. It was about 11 feet tall, having large arms and legs with jagged edges. It was robotic like, except for the torso. It was small, nearly like a women's and its helmet was almost the same size as Chief's, albeit slightly larger.

It saw the SPARTAN and tried to flew. However, its wings sparked indicating that it was damaged. John steadied his rifle and fired. He was only able to fire a few rounds before it dashed towards him. It threw a punch but he was able to dodge it, but it continued to keep throwing more. John noted that it was sluggish and slow. Good, an advantage for him to exploit.

John jumped back and fired more rounds. Soon a _click_ indicated that the clip was empty. Instead of reloading, he sprinted towards the 11 foot tall figure and butted it with his rifle. The figure staggered and John was able to tackle it down. Quickly, he got on top and took out his M6H. He fired the 2 rounds at its head and he was met with the sounds of clanging. With its shields failing, there was nothing to protect it against the Chief's assault. The last 6 rounds left the barrel and the figure became limp.

**There ya have it. Chief is so badass, he beats an **_**IS**_** with nothing but an assault rifle and a magnum. Don't worry, there will be more next chapter. Also if you like this, please review and/or read my other fanfic A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar. Speaking of which, I have begun work on the 21****st**** chapter, so please wait for the update. It won't be long. Any, if there are questions you needed asnswers please PM me. **

**See ya next time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


End file.
